Jyder Week : College
by xxpinkpassionxx
Summary: Ryder gets fed up with Jake and wants to move out of their apartment.


Jake led his friend Piper that he met at Julliard into his apartment that he shared with Ryder , Ryder was out at work so he had the apartment to himself , He smiled and ushered her inside and she smiled flirtingly at him and walked in . Jake looked back at her " God you look so hot right now." Piper giggled " Thank you , so do you." Jake smirked then got up and went to the stereo and turned it up , Jake got some candles and put it around the room and he sat back down , Piper smiled " How romantic!" Jake smiled then grabbed her face gently and kissed her.

Ryder walked in to their apartment and turned on the light " Why is it so dark in here?" Jake and Piper pulled apart , Ryder rolled his eyes "Oh" Jake groaned " Oh Dude come on , Music playing and candles , that means I'm trying to get laid here!" Piper shifted uncomfortably then looked at Jake " Maybe I should be going." Ryder looked at her " Yea maybe you should." Jake glared at him " I'll walk you out." Piper smiled at him then they both walked out. Ryder went and blew out the candles with a satisfied look on his face.

Jake came back in and slammed the door shut " What the hell! "

Ryder looked at him " What the hell what?"

Jake walked up to him " Don't play dumb with me dude , once you saw the candles you should have bailed!"

Ryder rolled his eyes " It's my apartment too I shouldn't have to bail."

Jake grunted then went into his room.

Ryder sighed , he hated fighting with Jake , he's just sick of coming into the apartment and finding him with a new girl every week , He's usually not rude to them but that was just the last straw for him , he's been thinking about moving out and just getting a dorm at his College and Jake can have this place to himself.

The next morning Ryder was making coffee and Jake walked into the kitchen yawning , he didn't say good morning like he usually did , he guess he was still mad at him , whatever.

Ryder pointed at the machine " you'll have to make more if you want some."

Jake grimaced at him but then went to the refrigerator to get some milk to get some cereal.

Ryder shook his head then got his bag " You know I've been thinking about moving out, that way you don't have to worry about me crashing your stupid little dates."

Jake turned towards him " My dates are never stupid , but you know if that's what you want then that's fine with me."

Ryder bit his bottom lip " Fine! I'll pack up my stuff tonight and I'll just go sleep over at Marley's dorm till I get my own." Ryder closed the door then wiped his eyes.

Jake sighed then ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Ryder made it to Marley's dorm and sat on the edge of her bed , she was sitting at her desk working on some assignment " So are you really going to move out?" Ryder shrugged " I guess so , I don't want to , I just hate seeing Jake with new girls every week." Marley turned around and smiled " Well to me it sounds like you're just jealous." Ryder scoffed " Me jealous don't make me laugh." Marley chuckled " You so want him Ryder , I think you always have since High School, stop denying it and go get him!" Ryder's eyes widened " Are you high?"

Marley shook her head " My roommate brings guys over all the time , it doesn't really bother me , well except when I'm trying to study and I can hear them going at it like bunnies."

Ryder laughed " But seriously , I like Jake but you know as a brother."

Marley smirked " Uh huh sure."

Ryder groaned " Whatever!"

Marley laughed.

Ryder felt his phone vibrate , he saw that it was Jake and rolled his eyes " It's him."

Marley smiled " Answer it."

Ryder sighed then pressed answer " What?"

Jake was pacing his living room back and forth " Look dude I'm sorry for being an ass."

Ryder nodded his head " Go on." Ryder decided to put the phone on speaker so Marley can hear it .

Jake ran a hand through his hair " Please don't move out OK I would miss you like crazy." Marley smiled and whispered " He likes you too."

Ryder whispered back " No he doesn't!"

Jake frowned " No he doesn't what?"

Marley snatched the phone from Ryder " Hey Jake! Ryder was never going to move out , he loves you way too much."

Ryder groaned " Marley!"

Jake raised his eyebrows " Loves me?"

Ryder yelled out " Don't listen to her man , she's high!"

Jake laughed " Marley doesn't do drugs."

Marley stuck her tongue out at Ryder , then looked at the phone again " He's not going to move out into a stupid dorm , he just hates seeing you with other girls all the time."

Ryder muttered under his breath , he's so going to kill her.

Jake smirked " Why's that Ryder?"

Ryder shook his head " B-because I -"

Marley mocked him " B-because I - what? "

Ryder rolled his eyes " I like you alright , and I hate seeing you with those girls , just like I hated seeing them with you in High School there happy now Marley!" Ryder laid on her bed faced down.

Jake looked shocked but then smiled " Wow!" Marley laughed " I know right! And Ryder yes I'm very happy Thank you!"

Ryder grabbed a pillow and threw it at her , she laughed " He's upset and trying to start a pillow fight , so how about you come over and get your boo and you two have a romantic date."

Jake smiled " I think I will Marley , I think I will."


End file.
